The Spider's Web
by Itzika
Summary: In a fight with a minor demon, Kurama is touched by a human and flees shortly after. When the SDF enters the fray, it seems our favorite fox is in trouble, but what is the Spider's Web?
1. The Spider's Web

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I would be working on a tablet computer, not a secondhand one from school.

Summary: In a fight with a minor demon, Kurama is touched by a human and flees shortly after. When the SDF enters the fray, it seems our favorite fox is in trouble—but what is the Spider's Web? Rated T for blood, violence, paranoid delusions, and talk about demons.

---

Chapter 1

Yusuke stared at the teacher dully. _Boo-ring,_ he yawned to himself. _I should ditch. Hey, and with my Mazoku DNA, I could. _He hadn't actually tried vanishing from under a teacher's nose, but how hard could it be?

The sense of someone watching drew his attention to a brown-haired girl in the row behind him. _"Of course," _he grumbled softly, not even realizing he'd spoken aloud or in Makaigo. _"Keiko will stop me, and if she can't, she'll make me wish I hadn't tried it."_ Still, it would almost be worth it to get out of school.

Yusuke glanced over at Kuwabara. The orange-haired boy looked almost as bored as Yusuke felt. Yusuke was sure he would soon die of boredom. School seemed doubly pointless after having people tell him that his destiny was in Makai. Yusuke sighed and slouched in his chair. Reikai had asked him to come back as Tantei when they finally realized that there wasn't a human alive who could handle the S-class demons that kept trying to break through. There were even rumors of a demon who could slice the barrier from the Makai side, making the task of ensuring that Ningenkai had a protector infinitely more important than the grudge Enma held against Yusuke.

Yusuke sighed. He'd rather be fighting an S-class than be here.

As if on cue, the communicator in his bag rang.

"Urameshi?" Iwamoto demanded. "What was that?"

_Crap,_ Yusuke thought. _Now he's gonna try and stop me. Why'd I have to pick _today _to come to school?_ "Well, uh…"

Keiko raised her hand. "Sir, that's Yusuke's cell phone. I heard Kuwabara this morning—he doesn't have a cell phone, but his family is waiting for news in a family emergency, so he gave them Yusuke's cell number and asked him to leave it on. Sorry, I knew they wouldn't tell you, so I was going to, but I forgot."

Iwamoto didn't look like he was buying it. The communicator kept ringing.

"Sorry, teach, but this is important. Gotta take it," Yusuke said, standing and dragging Kuwabara outside.

To their surprise, it was Koenma who was at the communicator. He was in his toddler form and more than a little panicky. "Yusuke! Kuwabara! You need to get her NOW! Get to the park. We've opened a portal. It's an emergency!"

"Wait, hold up, kid," Yusuke said, more confused than usual. "What's going on? Should we get Kurama and Hiei?"

"You've got no chance of finding Hiei in time! One of you go get Kurama, the other one, GET HERE!" Koenma sounded like he was on a sugar and adrenaline high.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. "I'll go to Kurama's school, you get to the park," Yusuke decided. Kuwabara nodded and both boys took off.

---

"Man, I'd forgotten how rich private schools are," Yusuke commented, staring up at the building. "Hope he didn't decide to skip today." Yusuke walked up to the steps and went in.

"C'mon, where d'you look for a superbrain?" Yusuke asked himself. Fortunately, a passing student teacher noticed that he looked lost.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked, taking in every detail of his street-punk appearance.

"Uh, yeah." Yusuke looked the woman over in turn, then decided to just get on with what he'd come for. She looked like she might be gullible enough to help him. "I'm Minamino Shuichi's cousin, Urameshi Yusuke. Could you tell him that I'm here? It's important."

"Shuichi's cousin? Really? But, your hair…"

"I dye it," Yusuke lied. "Could you tell him? It's about his uncle. He's been waiting for news."

"Oh… of course." The woman walked off purposefully toward a nearby classroom. A few moments later, a red-haired boy emerged.

"I will never understand why any school would make the boys wear pink instead of the girls," Yusuke said with a grin. "Hey, Kurama."

Kurama didn't smile. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

Yusuke sighed. "Business, huh? Apparently there's some major trouble. Kuwabara's already headed to Reikai."

Kurama hesitated, looking back over his shoulder, then nodded. "Let's go."

---

When Yusuke and Kurama got to Reikai, there was one more person than they'd expected to find.

"Mitarai!" Yusuke half-shouted. "What're you doing here?"

The blond looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep recently. "It's Demon's Door Cave," he answered wearily. "The tunnel. Someone's reopened it."

Koenma looked at the three. "This is serious," he said unnecessarily. "The barrier is getting weaker. When an A- or S-class demon tries to get through, the barrier can draw some energy from that demon, but when a B- or C-class demon gets through, they catch some of the energy. It's like when you walk through a spider web and get some of the thread on you."

Yusuke wondered if he was the only one who'd noticed Mitarai flinch when Koenma mentioned spider webs.

Koenma kept talking. "It's so little energy that it doesn't often make a difference, but with hundreds of demons crossing already, the barrier is getting weaker in a specific point. If it reaches a critical thinness, the rest of the barrier will spread itself over the weak point, but in a few days, at this rate…"

He left it up to their imagination what would happen.

"So what, doesn't Enma just send his goons down there before that happens?" Yusuke demanded.

"The SDF is already at work trying to close the hole. However, every demon that gets out and past them is harder for the humans to kill than the last one."

"So you want us to do… what?" Yusuke demanded. "Just kill the demons that get through?"

"Essentially, yes. But there's an added twist…"

Mitarai spoke up. "Elder Toguro is dead. And not by a demon attack, or by Kurama's tree. There's some kind of curse that covered his body." His right hand almost unconsciously touched his left when he said "curse."

Koenma nodded. "So, the SDF's main purpose there is to find all carriers of the curse and make sure that it is purged from their bodies. Your job is to kill the demons and make sure they don't kill any humans."

Yusuke nodded. "So, are we going?"

Koenma gestured, and a portal opened in the air. "That will take you right to Mushiyori City."

---

The air in the city was thick with demons. By the time the Tantei team reached the area, the fatalities were sky-high—in some cases, as the demons threw their victims aside, literally.

Yusuke didn't even think. The first demon attacker he saw was demolished.

Kuwabara was equally impulsive, manifesting his sword and attacking any demon he didn't know.

Before Kurama could even think of doing anything of the kind, someone ran from a demon, slipping and stumbling. He seized Kurama's arm, his eyes wild.

"Help me!" he screamed. "Help me!"

Kurama saw the demon behind him, a brute of a soul-stealer with six-inch fangs and claws almost as long. He tried to pull his arm free, but the man held on desperately. He seemed insane. Kurama began to notice the sensation his arm was getting at the point of contact. A point of discomfort, no more than a pinprick, was spreading into lines of something like heat and cold being traced into a distinct pattern. When the sensation stopped, the man suddenly stumbled back and ran on.

Kurama stared, then turned his attention back to the demon. He pulled a rose from his hair and had just begun to create his whip when the beast was destroyed from behind.

Kuwabara and Yusuke stood there. "You okay, Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "You weren't attacking."

Kurama's mind was stuck on one thought. _I'm a demon_, he kept reminding himself. _They're fighting demons. They'll kill _me_ when they're done with the rest_. "I'm fine," he said aloud. "There was someone… he wouldn't let go. No… it was more like…" he couldn't let go, he finished silently. He looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. When they nodded reluctantly and turned away, he took his chance and ran.

None of them noticed that Mitarai had left long before.

---

Mitarai found the man in an alley. _"What was that?" _he demanded in Makaigo.

The man shivered, trembled, and didn't answer.

"_Don't you know what you just did?" _the blond asked. _"You just forced the Spider's Web onto another, one who has no wish to join our cause."_

The man whimpered as Mitarai pulled out a knife and cut his palm, letting the blood spill onto a nearby puddle.

Mitarai opened his territory. As his water beast devoured the man, he turned away. _"I knew it," _he said in a disgusted tone. _"He never wished to give himself up. To become a demon."_

_---_

Aah, I am _so_ evil. Hee hee. Please don't hate me or think Kurama and Mitarai are ooc. It goes with the storyline, and will be explained in the next chapter—which I will try to get up by the end of tomorrow if I get two positive reviews by then.


	2. Sea Man

Disclaimer: I could tell you I own Yu Yu Hakusho, but it would be a lie.

This is now also rated T for language and self-mutilation.

Note: When I post the next chapter, this will change from Drama/Angst to Horror/Angst. I decided to make this change because I realized I was using "Drama" like TNT (which I also do not own) does, to mean anything that's not cute and fluffy family stuff, and this is about curses, cutting and death and deserves to be treated as such. (Please don't hate it—or me—for pointing that out.)

"Makaigo" 

_Thought_

_This is an _intense _thought, not Makaigo_

---

Blood spilled from the cut in the boy's arm. He fell forward over the sink, eyes clouding in pain. He was breathing heavily. Blue eyes were becoming glassy. He threw back his head to open his airway. He had to stay conscious. This time he _had _to hold on.

The man had really died. Usually they were left alive to spread the curse to others, but not this one. He died for the crime of giving Kurama the Spider's Web.

The boy collapsed back against the wall. He had to hold on… But he was slipping. He could feel himself falling beneath a haze of pain and blood loss. Someone else pushed him out of the way and took control of their shared body.

The alter reached up and switched on the water, splashing it down over the ground. Wherever it turned red with blood, it formed a pool and rose into a massive beast. Finally, there was one monster. This one grabbed its master, sealing the cuts in his arm, and picked him up and headed for the nearest hospital.

---

"My god, what in the hell did you do to your arm?"

The doctor pushed up his glasses as he bent to look at the cuts running along the length of the boy's forearm. They had been cleaned and stitched up, but this doctor was new, not an ER surgeon but a psychiatrist.

"Cut it, what's it look like?" The boy's voice was no longer the more gentle voice that Mitarai Kiyoshi had, but a harsher sound to match the more demonic aura he exuded.

The doctor pushed his glasses up again. Sea Man, as he was again calling himself, itched to smash the glasses into his face until they broke the bone. The habit reminded him of Kaitou, who in turn reminded him of Kurama, who was a mistake. A mistake, and he was stuck unable to remedy that mistake.

"Why did you cut yourself?" the doctor asked.

Sea Man shrugged. "I felt like it." He failed to mention that it was Mitarai's insistence on cutting himself instead of just dosing himself that let Sea Man keep saving them. Probably if Mitarai passed out from drug overdose, Sea Man would take over and save them again anyway.

"You felt like it," the doctor repeated. No inflection. No emotion. No indication at all that he knew what he'd just said except for the intelligence in his voice and manner. Damn it, why did everything he did have to trace back to Kurama?

Sea Man sneered. "What are you, deaf? Yes, I felt like it. Got a diagnosis for that?"

"Actually, yes." Finally. Something that was completely _unlike_ the fox. Of course, now Sea Man noticed it _because_ it wasn'tlike the fox. Damn it.

The man continued. "You have experienced a great amount of anger and pain recently," he began.

Both parts of the shared mind agreed.

"With no target for the anger, and no release for the pain, you turn the blade against yourself. You try to relieve some of the pressure of your anger. You also may find that it gives you a sense of contact with the material world. When numbed by medications or events, you may find that pain is something almost beautiful in its existence, in the fact that you have evidence that you are there—"

"Nnn… nn-ooh."

The doctor stopped abruptly. "What?" This side hadn't come out before. Usually Sea Man was on various drugs so he wouldn't cut himself again until they could find out what was wrong with him. The drugs kept Mitarai asleep, but now he was waking up.

"That's… not… it." Every word cost Mitarai to get out. He reached for the glove on his left hand, slowly, his right hand shaking like a leaf. Before he'd made it halfway, his left hand seized his right and he fell from the couch down onto the floor.

"_No_," the harsh voice hissed in Makaigo. "_You fool, NO!_" He lashed out, slamming their right hand into the wall. Mitarai's voice cried out.

"Have to… can't… must… look…" Mitarai reached out a trembling left hand. Almost immediately it was snatched back. The doctor reached out toward them, apparently intending to do as Mitarai wanted and remove the glove.

Sea Man forced Mitarai back and launched a blow from the floor up into the man's ribcage. The doctor stumbled back, gasping. Sea Man pulled at the stitches until his arm was bleeding again and knocked the man's glass over, mixing the liquids into a monster. He directed the creature to kill the man just before a familiar energy assaulted his senses. _Two _familiar energies, to be exact, one intertwined with the other.

The water creature stopped in its task to look over at its master. Sea Man, in control again, had looked toward the window. Without further hesitation he gave the beast a new order.

Sea Man left the hospital to the sound of running feet and shattering glass, leaving the doctor behind stabbed with a piece of the window.

---

Kurama was still running. He had stayed overnight in the city—or part of the night; he had run away when they discovered the man he'd murdered when he came in—before running on. Since then he had barely stopped to rest.

The fox froze where he was, in the middle of the woods. Was he being followed? He turned, not expecting to see anyone and, as expected, not seeing anyone. He pulled a rose from his hair and raised his arm to create his rose whip when the last person he'd expected emerged from the trees.

The blond raised his hands, grinning. "Hey, you're not gonna use that on _me_, are you?" he asked, feigning worry. "I mean, I'm pretty young. I don't wanna die."

Kurama lowered his arm, then replaced the rose as it had been, twined into his hair. Forcing his old, unaffected manner into his expression and voice, he answered, "And yet, you were going to help Sensui create a portal that would be the death of all humans, including yourself."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I know. Not one of my better choices, you know? But hey, humans aren't so bad. I mean, they have their uses, right?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed. This wasn't the boy he'd invited to join their cause. "Who are you?" he demanded suddenly, reaching for the rose. "What have you done with Mitarai?"

The youth in front of him laughed. "Mitarai? That weakling? He's here, I guess. Can I take a message?" His eyes widened; his mouth stretched into a wicked grin.

Kurama barely had time to register the movement of the water beast before something pierced his neck. He fell as though in slow motion, seeing the world blur under the influence of the sedative.

---

The expression on Mitarai's face changed faster than he could blink, from wicked and gleeful to panicked and sorrowful. Mitarai dropped beside Kurama and pulled the needle and syringe from the demon's neck. Glancing at the level of the drug, he found that he'd just made it; any more would have caused fatal overdose, even in Kurama. Mitarai beckoned to his water beast to come help.

This creature was about six feet tall, and had Mitarai been thinking clearly he never would have tried to command it. It had been formed from his territory under the influence of Sea Man's increasingly demonic aura. Sure enough, his command provided the perfect opportunity for Sea Man to emerge and take control.

The alter in question grasped the needle again and targeted the major artery in Kurama's neck. He was determined to ensure that Mitarai would not save the kitsune again.

_No…_ Mitarai's voice in their mind was faint, but he held on just enough to gain partial control of his hand. The needle hovered above the other youth's neck, but failed to get any closer, even to touch the skin.

_You can't!_

_I can, and I will_. The images that flashed from alter to original were the mental equivalent of stabbing oneself and twisting and dragging the knife from neck to chest. Mitarai's control wavered, but didn't fail.

_No! It's not… it's not his fault… He can still spread it…_

_He's affected by _paranoia_, Mitarai. He's not going to touch _anyone_, not if he can avoid it. Don't insult my intelligence by pretending you can convince me not to kill him._

_I'll infect the ningen Tantei! I'll infect the other psychics! Just leave him alone!_

The promise was so rash, so unlike Mitarai, that in the instant afterwards, Mitarai was able to seize control back from a stunned Sea Man. He hurled the syringe into a tree, where it broke and fell to the ground, and shut down his territory for a moment before recreating his water beast with his own, human aura.

This time the beast obeyed his command to lift Kurama and carry him toward Mushiyori city.

_You will infect the Tantei…? Hardly… I could do it myself._

_They wouldn't trust you,_ Mitarai argued desperately. As hard as it was for him to control Sea Man's beasts, there was no difficulty at all the other way. _You saw Kurama… you can't be me… just please, leave him alone…_

If Sea Man had had control, he would have grinned more evilly than before. _The Tantei… hmm… that could be interesting… Fine. The fox is off-limits. You have three days._

For the first time, Mitarai took note of his surroundings. While he had been talking with Sea Man, his beast had guided him to the cave they'd found up the face of Demon's Door. There were two of them, connected only by a thin tunnel that even Mitarai had difficulty getting through. His water monster set the fox down in one of the rooms and collapsed down the face of the cliff; Mitarai went into the other cave and collapsed, asleep before he fell.

---

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! I know, it's a day after I got two positive reviews, but my computer was down yesterday. If this one sucks, please don't be mad… tell me and I'll take it down and fix it. My beta is gone for the day, so to get this up when I said I would I had to edit it myself, and I like being evil to characters I like, so this is how it turned out.

To answer the confusion: Yusuke and Kuwabara don't have a clue about all this. Next chapter we learn exactly what the heck is up with that. (Okay, I said I'd explain it this time, but it didn't really work out.) And in case anyone doesn't know how language name formation works in Japanese, usually you take the name of the country and add "go" to the end, so "Makaigo" is "demon world language." (You could probably figure that out from context, but I felt like showing off… --')

And by the way, the doctor's interpretations were not official. They're just things I've picked up from various sources (except the pain… that one just made sense to me). The "what in the hell" was me making a doctor who's not all business all the time.

Same deal, but let's up the ante. I got four reviews last time, so here it is: four positive reviews, and I update the next day. Four negative reviews, and I take it down and fix it. Four reviews, mixed, and I leave it until I have a majority of either positive or negative reviews, then go with the majority.

See ya!


	3. The Curse

Disclaimer: I am usually not a fan of my own writing. Ergo, I do not write fanfiction for my own stories. Ergo, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: Here it is, the promised explanation for all the OOCness! You will learn via Mitarai and Captain Ootake (I think—if that's not him, he got replaced with his identical twin—go with it) of the SDF. As to Lexa, who asked about the psychics—good point. We see them now. Now read!

---

The sound of running feet alerted Yusuke to Botan's presence before he even felt her energy. Turning, he faced the running Grim Reaper. The girl seemed even more exhausted than she had a day ago, when she'd been transporting souls for almost a week without rest. She'd gotten some rest since then, but apparently something had happened to strain her again. She was carrying the suitcase-like screen that connected to Koenma.

"You two!" she shouted, running up to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You're needed right away!"

Yusuke was in no mood for secrets and riddles. "What is it, Botan?" he asked. "Did you find Kurama? If not, we've got work to do—or did you not notice the DEMONS RUNNING AROUND KILLING PEOPLE?"

Botan stopped, breathing heavily. "Yusuke—it's—Kurama—Yusuke, Kurama could very well already be dead. If he's not now, he will be soon, unless we can find him and fix him."

Yusuke and Kuwabara froze. Bad enough that they didn't know where he was, now they had a deadline to find him? And what did Botan mean "fix"? What was wrong with Kurama?

---

Mitarai climbed the cliffside slowly, hesitantly. His hands were apt to be possessed at any moment by someone who wasn't him. Sea Man had only agreed that Kurama was off limits. More than once he had cut some part of them, or abused some part of their shared body, that Mitarai was connected to, just to prove to Mitarai that he was the stronger.

Sea Man was a by-product of the curse that had now spread up their forearm. When it had started, Mitarai hadn't known what the curse was. He just knew that it was making him extremely reserved. He saw enemies everywhere.

A few days later, his attitude changed. He suddenly found that his water beasts were stronger than before, and he found that he liked it. It wasn't until he saw some kids picking on another, and discovered that it didn't matter as much as the beasts, that Kiyoshi Mitarai had emerged again.

Mitarai didn't like the power he had. He recognized the bloodlust and wickedness in his new alter ego as demonic nature. But there was nothing at all he could do about it. Sea Man was stronger now than he had every been when Sensui was around, and as the curse spread further, he grew stronger.

Mitarai reached the caves and entered the one on the right, where Kurama was staying. He knew already, from the one day since he'd brought the fox to stay with him, that Kurama was unlikely to eat anything for fear it was poisoned, but even more unlikely to do so if he didn't see it right away.

He looked around and realized almost immediately that the kitsune had left. Mitarai ground his teeth. _"Damn it,"_ he hissed in the language Sea Man so loved. _"Where did he go?"_

The blond pulled out a pocketknife, slit his palm, and dripped water over the blade. In moments he had a near army of tiny water monsters. He sent them to find the fox. Bandaging the cut on his hand, he sighed. If Kurama wasn't going to cooperate, it was doubly important that he find the other psychics, and the human Tantei, sooner rather than later.

---

Yusuke and Kuwabara were surprised when Botan led them to a warehouse instead of to Reikai. In fact, the only thing more surprising about the meeting than the location was the additional party attending.

"Hey, it's Mustache Face," Yusuke said, more than a little stunned and wary. He hadn't been on the best of terms with the captain for the five minutes they had been in the same place.

"Urameshi," the captain replied, barely acknowledging his appearance—which was full Ma-Zoku, complete with wild mane of hair. "This information is of the utmost importance."

"All right," Yusuke answered. "What is it?"

Koenma, teenage version, looked at him closely, as though trying to test for something. "We've identified the curse that killed Elder Toguro," he began.

"This matters, why?" Yusuke was impatient to get out of this place. He'd let Yanagisawa copy him so he would have his abilities for a while, but it really wasn't a good idea to leave Kido, Kaitou and Yana fighting alone for very long. Even if some of the demons had been shot down by what had unmistakably been Sniper's ability.

"Because, Yusuke, this curse is infinitely more dangerous than we could have imagined." Koenma was fighting to speak slowly enough that he didn't start babbling. "It's called the Spider's Web curse, and if it infects the humans of this city—those who are still alive—they'll kill each other off faster than the demons can!"

Yusuke was listening now. Koenma seized on this fact and spoke more quickly.

"The Spider's Web was originally a _very_ minor demon. As you could guess from the name, it was a spider demon. This demon was killed in the human world. Like when Kurama was attacked, he reverted to spirit form for a short time before his life force would have completely failed. In an attempt to live longer, he transferred his spirit into a nearby human. Specifically, the bolt of energy hit the human's right eye.

"The eye was sealed shut with a mark like the center of a spider web. There was exactly one point of connection. But slowly, the mark spread. Another point would appear, and lines would extend to the threads around it.

"As the influence of the demon grew, the man became addicted to the power it gave him. His aura was multiplied severalfold, and every reiki technique he had so struggled with came naturally to him.

"But there was another effect. The power of the web spread to every person the man touched. An exact duplicate of the points on the man's skin appeared on whatever part of their body the man touched, plus one connection that the man lost. That's one of the three ways to cure someone of the Spider's Web—force every connection onto others."

"And the others?" Yusuke asked.

"A burst of demon energy from the bearer of the curse—"

"So why'd you say Kurama's in danger, then?"

Koenma sighed. "Demon energy is completely cut off after twenty-four hours of the curse's influence."

"And Kurama wouldn't use any kind of energy because…?"

"The curse doesn't just cause addiction." This time it was Captain Ootake who spoke. "In humans, it can cause addiction, claustrophobia, desperation, or paranoia. In demons, it usually causes paranoia. That's probably why he ran away."

For once, it was Kuwabara who figured something out. (A/N: First time for everything, I guess…) "Hey, you said this demon thing wanted to live longer, right? So why would the curse kill Kurama? I thought he wanted to take over the guy he infected."

Koenma looked at Kuwabara. His expression was grave. "If Kurama had human energy, there wouldn't be danger of death. In humans, the curse eventually makes demons out of humans. But he has _demon_ energy. The Spider's Web curse kills demons. That's why Elder Toguro died, but the human man who was first affected just became addicted to the power it offered."

"Shit." Yusuke was picking up the thread of conversation again. "We're gone."

---

A few hours passed before Mitarai found Kurama. The fox had vanished into a tangled cocoon of thorny vines.

The blue-eyed youth sighed and raked his hands through his hair. Why couldn't Kurama be human? He'd have less time, sure, but he'd have a better chance of not being paranoid. Whereas demons were pretty much always paranoid under the influence of the curse, and no one had any idea why.

In any case, Mitarai figured he wasn't getting to the kitsune by standing there. He put out his hand cautiously, but had to snatch it back as the vines tried to stab his hand.

"Kurama," he called. "Kurama, please, come out of there."

No answer. He hadn't really been expecting one.

Mitarai sighed. This time he reached out with both hands and let the vines grab him, wincing when they tightened. "Kurama," he said. "All right, I'm helpless. I can't do anything without my blood and water, you know that, and now I can't cut myself. You have control, and I know you can tell that. Come on!"

For a long moment, nothing changed. Mitarai was just starting to worry that the fox wasn't going to respond when the other vines pulled away, revealing the kitsune. His eyes were dangerously angry.

Mitarai tried to jerk his hands away, but the vines dragged them roughly up over his head.

Kurama pulled a rose from his hair. "You tried to kill me," he said, forming his whip.

---

A/N: The reason that Kurama can still use plants is a) because I wrote this in about an hour and b) because his human aura is stronger than normal, especially with the curse twisting his aura and magnifying it a hundred times (and c) just because I said so). The other psychics will be dragged into it next time, _or_ the Tantei. If I get any votes in my reviews, the ones the majority wants to get dragged into this will get dragged into this.

Oh, and once again I put this up without being able to consult my beta, so if it's bad, I had to edit it myself. If it's good, I didn't have help editing then either.

Guess what? Once again, I got twice as many reviews as I was expecting! So, once again, I will expect just as many reviews this time (that means eight) before I will consent to update! (And then I will update the next day.) That means you people can't skimp out after reviewing once, ha ha! (I do this because I need to know if people are getting bored.)

See ya!


End file.
